Over Tea
by Gwaeren
Summary: Rufus and Tseng discuss the President's decision to drop the Sector 7 plate, and Tseng's choice for the job. Rated T for hints at former m/m relationship, and the general demeanor of the talk. Can be considered part of any of my story 'universes'.


Shortly before "This Avalanche" - Rufus talks to Tseng about his choice for the mission. Yes, this is a VERY short drabble. I seem to be fond of those, don't I? :-D

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now: I own nothing except plot-bunnies.

* * *

A blond man, dressed almost entirely in white, sipped at a cup of warm tea laced with a touch of sugar and milk. "There is nothing I can do to change your mind, then?" His voice was calm. Confident, despite the fact that he obviously didn't like whatever was going on. Across from him, a man that appeared in every way the first man's opposite - a dark suit, dark hair - shook his head.

"Your father wants the plate dropped. Reno..." the man trailed. He'd explained this all before. Reno had been through a lot in the short few years he'd been with ShinRa. He was cocky and self-confident, though his abilities certainly warranted the attitude. There were few that walked through his office that could rightly claim to be that good an operative. He'd earned the position of Second-in-Command, but the President wanted more proof. Something *big* to show that Reno not only had what it took, but was completely loyal to the company. "I want to promote him, Rufus. He deserves the promotion. Your father requires more proof of his loyalty, though. Something irrefutable. This would be the perfect chance."

"If it doesn't destroy him." Rufus was one of the few people in the company that knew Reno's past - because he *was* part of Reno's past. The redhead had been a lanky but strong kid when he'd first met him seven years earlier. There had been something about him that had drawn Rufus in - that had whispered in his subconscious that this kid -needed- to be recruited. He'd felt the hard muscle beneath his hands, knowing that strength could be put to a different use. That Reno could, and would, succeed if he signed up.

His reasoning had been two-fold. First, he wanted a strong company when he finally managed to inherit it. He wanted an army that could get things done. And second - he wanted men in high places that were completely loyal to him. Not to his father, not just to the company, but to Rufus ShinRa. Plucking the kid out of the Slums had served both agendas. He never planned on becoming *fond* of the waif.

Yet it had happened, even before the kiss he'd taken, seven years ago. There was something unique about Reno that drew people in like a moth to a flame. Rufus had been no exception to this allure, and he'd made that quite clear the minute he and his friends first laid eyes on the redhead.

Tseng gave a small sound of agreement before sipping at his own tea, and then set the cup down for a moment. "I cannot allow myself to doubt him. He's proven himself thus far, Rufus. He is loyal to you, and to this company. He is more than competent. Will this hurt him? Beyond a doubt. But it will not kill him. It will only serve to make him stronger, once he recovers. He'll come to see that, eventually."

Rufus gave a small nod. Reno was not a stranger to loss, and he was on quite familiar terms with death, having brought it to many in his time as a Turk, and he knew Tseng was going to take a blow through this, as well – Reno's trust would be difficult to win back, and this particular move _would_ shatter the trust they'd formed. "I'll be clear, Tseng - I do not like this plan, however much I might agree with the motives." He drew in a soft breath, then raised his teacup to his lips, sipping at the warm liquid. "This will do more damage to him than I think you anticipate, and I will do what I can to repair the harm done. Like yourself, he is one of the best Turks we have. An asset we can ill afford to lose."

Tseng nodded. "Understood," the man uttered as calmly as always. "I will issue the order, then. I have no doubts that he will manage this task admirably."

The Vice President frowned over his tea. "I believe I will have another chat with Father. This particular move is reckless and desperate. It is not a wise move for the future of this company, and I will attempt to dissuade him, though I doubt I will be successful. He's become far more pig-headed as the years have passed." He _almost_ smirked here, and Tseng noted the faint twitch at the very corner of the blond's mouth as he resisted the urge. "It will be his undoing."

Tseng gave a small nod, and hid his own smile with a sip of tea. Rufus was certainly a force to contend with. And contend with him the President would eventually have to do.

* * *

(A/N - So. Tell me what you think? I know it's really short, but then as I said before, I seem to be good at cranking out the short fics. )


End file.
